Walter
'Walter '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Walter is a light grey penguin who actually doesn't really care about nature and environment. He wears a green hat and a brown belt. Unlike other characters, he has flippers instead of a pair of hands. He's often seen with sleepy eyes, mostly during night time, his "active" time. Walter is also known as a driver guy, as he drives various types of vehicles but he more often uses his truck and boat. He pretty much loves his vehicles as he takes care of them and tries to avoid colliding with other vehicles. He also appears to be an adult character. Walter is a bit of a lazy character but tries to not fall sleep in his activity. He likes to drink coffee to keep himself awake and also enjoys soft drinks. He can be easily angered if something does not interest him or there's something he outright doesn't like. He thinks his truck as his own home. Walter can be seen as a heavy sleeper during day time, making him an easy target for "bad" characters. Since he has a pair of flippers instead of hands, he has problems holding anything. Walter is well-known as not an environmentalist type of character. He always does harmful acts towards nature and environment around him. He can also be seen smoking and littering in any place he goes to sometimes, annoying almost everyone in the place he appears in. He doesn't care what he did and just continues his job. This also can lead to his own death. Episodes Starring roles *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Requesting Reforestation *River Spoiler *Off the Beaten Truck *Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking *Bottley Harm *Down the Truck *Secret That's Been Spotted *Nothing New Under the Boat Featuring roles *The Little Mermutant *Rushin' Winter *Let Me Be Your Ears *Fill Her Up *Fire to the Pain *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Trouble with the Trolley *Leaf Her Alone *Snowball Kringle *Diamond in the Rough *Itsy Bitsy Turtles *Here Comes Bubble *A Salt and Battery Appearances *Daphne's Backstory *Good Rebels *This Is It *Glowing By Myself *Donut Disturb *You Can Thank Me Paper *Crime Does Pay *A Bat of One's Eye *After Wild *Buck Naked *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Take Scare of It *Penguinity War *Whiskey Business Deaths #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice - Mauled alive by the mutated plants. #Requesting Reforestation - Killed inside the burning forest and truck explosion. #River Spoiler - Lands and squeezed through an oil barrel. #The Little Mermutant - Eaten by Quacks. #Rushin' Winter - Killed when his truck explodes. #Good Rebels - Crashed into museum. #This Is It - Died when his truck falls into the park before exploded. #Glowing By Myself - Died inside explosion. #Let Me Be Your Ears - Mauled by Irin's clams. #Off the Beaten Truck - Blown away. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking - Killed in an explosion. #Fill Her Up - Crashes into a gas station and his truck explodes. #Bottley Harm - Bottle cap shoots him though the head. #Fire to The Pain - Killed in the class fire. #Down the Truck - Died inside explosion. #You Can Thank Me Paper - Squeezed into a mailbox. #Everything's Purr-Fect! - Crashed into Pace's car and died in explosion. #Crime Does Pay - Died in explosion. #A Bat of One's Eye - Dies in a truck crash. #Trouble with the Trolley - Died in explosion. #Leaf Her Alone - Died in explosion. #Secret That's Been Spotted - Dies in explosion. #Snowball Kringle - Head pierced by broken glass. #Diamond in the Rough - Ran over by wheelchair. #Nothing New Under the Boat - Crushed and burned by his own boat. #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick - Smashed into the traffic light. #Itsy Bitsy Turtles - Killed in explosion. #Here Comes Bubble - Upper half reduced to skeleton. #Take Scare of It - Died in explosion. #Penguinity War - Killed by Devious' eye laser. #A Salt and Battery - Windshield shatters on him from Bushy's scream. Injuries #Leaf Her Alone - Eyes melted by acid. Kill count *Handy - 1 ("Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice") *Cascade - 1 ("Requesting Reforestation") *Bastion - 1 ("River Spoiler") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Rushin' Winter") *Chompy - 1 ("Rushin' Winter") *Lia - 1 ("Rushin' Winter") *Lumpy - 2 ("Good Rebels" ''along with Nightfall, "Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking") *Paws - 2 ("Good Rebels" along with Nightfall, "Snowball Kringle" along with Flaps) *Stacy - 1 ("This Is It" along with Mix) *Graves - 1 ("Glowing By Myself") *Irin - 1 ("Let Me Be Your Ears") *Toothy - 1 ("Off the Beaten Truck") *Squabbles - 1 ("Off the Beaten Truck" along with Fungus) *Velo - 1 ("Down the Truck") *Roaster - 1 ("Down the Truck"'' along with Velo'') *Emojie - 1 ("You Can Thank Me Paper"'' along with Flaky'') *Flaky - 1 ("You Can Thank Me Paper") *Jazz - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Brass - 1 ('A Bat of One's Eye") *Hound - 1 ("Trouble with the Trolley") *Jerky - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Josh - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Quacks - 1 ("Nothing New Under the Boat") *Jammie - 1 ("Nothing New Under the Boat" along with Wasabi) *Splashy - 1 ("Nothing New Under the Boat" along with Wasabi) *Speed - 1 ("Itsy Bitsy Turtles" along with Howdy) *Fianna - 1 ("Itsy Bitsy Turtles") *Bumpsy - 1 ("Itsy Bitsy Turtles") *Howdy - 1 ("Itsy Bitsy Turtles") Gallery Trivia *Walter is the winner of VoD: The Neutral Round 1 poll, beating Fresh and Geo with a ratio of 7-1-0. *Walter is one of the characters who made a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He's still a penguin like in that comic and also favorite victim of Morton and Mix. *Walter's bad personality is very similar to Lumpy's character in "Every Litter Bit Hurts". Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Male Characters Category:Penguins Category:Grey characters Category:Birds Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Season 83 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship